El Chico
by AleSt
Summary: "Vuelvo a experimentar la misma culpa que sentí hace más de veinte y cinco años porque Peeta siempre me la ha recordado a ella, su bondad, su amor incondicional, los dos se parecen tanto". Este fic participa en el Reto de los mini-fics de Junio, del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto de los mini-fics de Junio, del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.**

* * *

 **El Chico**

El silbido del aerodeslizador al despegar me obliga a tomar conciencia de que esto está pasando. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo planeándolo por fin está ocurriendo y hemos tenido que esperar a que Katniss entre en escena para que la revolución iniciara verdaderamente.

— Lo conseguimos. De momento, nadie ha descubierto nuestra ausencia, pero tenemos unos treinta minutos para inutilizar el campo de fuerza que protege a la Arena y sacar a Katniss de ahí— menciona Plutarch mientras se reclina sobre la mesa y le echa un vistazo a los planos del área hacia donde nos dirigimos.

— Lo tienes todo calculado— digo y bebo un trago largo del bourbon que traigo en mi botella.

— Casi, aún dependemos del plan de Beetee para eliminar a Brutus y a Enobaria, una vez estén fuera de combate los demás intentarán ganar tiempo.

Asiento porque no tengo nada más que hacer o decir; sin embargo, muy dentro de mí siento una opresión que antes, hace muchos años atrás, ya había experimentado, y es justo en ese momento en que las pantallas en el aerodeslizador me muestran un primer plano de Brutus y Enobaria acercándose peligrosamente al sector en el que se encuentran Katniss y Johanna con el cable. En cuestión de segundos y con un ágil y contundente golpe de espada, Brutus corta el cable y este comienza a replegarse debido a la tensión.

Puedo notar como la gran maquinaria de la revolución se pone en marcha en el momento exacto en que uno de los extremos del cable alcanza la posición de Katniss y Johanna. Es como ver en las pantallas un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, donde todas las piezas toman su lugar y esperan expectantes el primer y real movimiento.

Todo pasa muy rápido, Johanna aprovecha la guardia baja de Katniss y se lanza sobre ella, entierra un cuchillo en su brazo y enseguida vemos como el punto rojo sobre el mapa virtual de la Arena que indicaba la posición de Katniss desaparece. En el Capitolio ya no pueden rastrear su señal.

Todo en la Arena se vuelve un caos, especialmente para Katniss y Peeta que no tienen ni idea de lo que en realidad está pasando. Siento una punzada de culpa por guardar silencio y mantenerlos ajenos de la verdad detrás de estos Juegos y sus tributos, pero era necesario, de saberlo se habrían delatado, y en caso de que los capturaran, pronto se darían cuenta que ellos no sabían nada en realidad y tal vez su muerte llegaría pronto.

— Beetee ha puesto en marcha el plan b— suelta Plutarch atrayendo mi atención hacia la pantalla que muestra un primer plano de Beetee.

— ¿Qué plano se está mostrando en los Distritos?— interrogo.

— Todos están viendo tomas alternadas de Katniss y Peeta respectivamente. En realidad no creo que nadie en la Sala de Control esté prestando atención a Beetee.

Todos corren sin ninguna dirección en la Arena. Katniss se las arregla para ponerse de pie y comienza a subir cuesta arriba, va en busca de Peeta. Está empeñada en salvar al chico a costa de su propia vida y eso es algo que entiendo, yo hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de salvarla a _ella_ , pero la vida fuera de los Juegos es más peligrosa que la misma Arena y Snow me negó esa posibilidad.

Me pongo de pie cuando Peeta atraviesa en el estómago a Brutus con su propia espada. El cañón que acompaña su muerte termina por romper el poco control de Katniss, que comienza a gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de Peeta, quién alza la vista desesperado y corre a como puede, también gritando el nombre de Katniss.

 _Katniss, recuerda quién es el enemigo._

Menciono frente a la pantalla y es como si me escuchara porque veo como ella ata un extremo del cable a su fecha y dispara hacia el campo de fuerza. Un fogonazo de luz precede a una explosión mientras el aerodeslizador entra en los perímetros de la Arena.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí ahora!— grito al ver a Katniss tendida en el suelo inconsciente y a Peeta a solo unos metros de Enobaria.

— Tienes razón, no hay tiempo. Han detectado nuestra presencia, no creo que tarden mucho en lanzar un ataque.

Aprieto los puños ante la impotencia, Katniss y Peeta están tan cerca de mí y no puedo hacer nada por ellos.

Plutarch maniobra el aerodeslizador y rápidamente estamos suspendidos sobre Katniss, Beetee y Finnick. Dejo caer la garra metálica sobre Katniss, me aseguro que esté sujeta con firmeza y la saco de ese infierno. Quiero ir a recibirla pero en este momento debo pensar en los demás.

Vuelvo a activar el mecanismo y repito el proceso con Beetee y Finnick. Trato con desesperación de encontrar la posición de Peeta, pero para cuando llegamos su cuerpo está siendo custodiado por decenas de Agentes de la Paz al igual que el de Johanna.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— dice Plutarch tomando el control de la nave.

— ¡Peeta está ahí, podemos sacarlo!— exclamo.

— No hay tiempo Haymitch, una formación de aerodeslizadores esta entrando en el perímetro justo ahora; sino salimos en este momento, todos moriremos en estos Juegos.

— ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí! Se lo prometí, el chico... no lo entiendes.

— Lo siento Haymitch, sabías que la misión siempre fue Katniss. Ella está a salvo, es todo lo que buscamos.

Plutarch pone en marcha la huida hacia el Trece mientras vuelvo a experimentar la misma culpa que sentí hace más de veinte y cinco años porque Peeta siempre me la ha recordado a _ella_ , su bondad, su amor incondicional, los dos se parecen tanto. Y ahora es como si la perdiera a _ella_ , a su espíritu por segunda vez porque con cada kilómetro que recorremos, más lejos estoy de entregarle a Katniss a la única persona que puede salvarla de verdad y que puede recordarme lo que alguna vez tuve.

* * *

 **Listo! Reto cumplido, hubiera deseado disponer de más caracteres, pero… reglas son reglas xD. Espero les guste!**

 **Besos, A.**


End file.
